Feeling Ink
by VKLW
Summary: SakuraSai. set post Akatsuki defeat. After being split from her team for some time, the very busy Medic finds herself on a simple mission with old comrades. She suddenly begins to wonder about the newest member of the fractured team.
1. Chapter 1

OMG It's a SAI/SAKURA just like I said I'd do! YAY! This is kind of a companion piece for Written in Blue but you can read one without the other so don't bother yourself over reading it if you don't want. This had been long in the making and my lazy self has finally typed something up! HUZZAH! I hope you like it and don't forget to review:

Disclaimer: I don NOT own Naruto.

* * *

It had been much to long since Sakura had last seen Team Kakashi in one place together. They had all split ways shortly after the defeat of Pein and his Akatsuki, each going into different fields or returning to old ones. Sai had returned to Root, Sakura had gotten all jounin testing out of the way and now led the medical division of ANBU, Naruto had gotten his jounin ranking as well and was training to pass ANBU qualifications, and Kakashi, now without any pupils, had been given a new team of genin. Sasuke was a different story completely. Currently, he was in a coma in a private wing in the Konoha Hospital.

Sakura looked over the three men to her left and a small smile took her features. She had missed them all, and yet knew that they had no place for each other anymore, no matter how hard Naruto tried to visit. She turned her gaze back to the front of the room, Tsunade sat behind her desk with a pleased expression. "It's good seeing you all together like this, unfortunately pleasantries have to wait. I have called you all here over Kakashi's genin team. Sakura looked up at her old sensei who remained stoic, staring forward.

"You see, Kakashi has a group of three who have much potential and yet very little cultivation in their gifts. He has suggested they be able to witness each of your own strengths and perhaps find their own. I suggested you three because you were his original team and your skills also offer a range. It will only take a day, and though it won't be ranked as a high level mission you will still be paid and your daily duties will be covered," she looked at Sakura when she said the last part. "So would you three like to participate?"

"Sure!" Naruto grinned. "If Kakashi-sensei missed us so much he should have just invited us out for ramen, but hanging out with some kids will be fun!"

"If my duties are covered I don't see why not," Sakura replied.

"No." Sai answered simply.

Sakura and Naruto both stared at him for a moment; Naruto suddenly clapped him on his back, "Don't be a baka! It's a mission! And a day off!"

"It will interfere with our training schedule and you will gain nothing from it." Sai simply looked at the taller blonde.

Sakura watched on as her two former team mates argued on. So they had been keeping in touch, she had no idea Sai was training Naruto for the ANBU exams. Sakura frowned, and here she was with only occasional trips to Sasuke keeping her company. Apparently Naruto had won the battle and Sai agreed to take on the mission. Naruto must have doubled their training to keep Sai's strict regiment in place.

"So then it's settled!" Tsunade smiled. "Tomorrow you are to meet at the ninja Academy by noon to meet Kakashi's team and begin your demonstration."

"Alright! Team Kakashi reunion!" Naruto hooted. "Isn't that cool, Sakura-chan?"

Before she could answer, a knock sounded at the door and Shizune entered looking slightly frazzled. "Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need Sakura at the hospital."

"Yes, Sakura, forgive me for taking up so much time out of your schedule." Sakura flushed when all the eyes in the room turned to her.

"It's no problem Tsunade-shishou!" She bowed. "Tomorrow then," she smiled at Naruto before hurrying from the room.

* * *

"I just know taking this mission is going to be a bad idea, but I miss the old days sometimes you know?" Sakura sat across from Ino, who sipped at her tea with practiced grace.

"Well why would it be a bad idea?" Ino, sat back smiling. "You haven't seen them in so long and the mission sounds pretty easy."

Ino had changed drastically in the few years after Asuma had died. She had begun to take her jutsu very seriously, and was currently a field interrogator and spy. Her family Kekkei Genkai was quite useful when you had to find answers quickly and couldn't return to Konoha for a "proper" interrogation. But unlike Sakura who had split completely from her team, Team 10 was still very much intact and the name "Ino" was usually not talked about without hearing "and Shikamaru" behind it. The two had become engaged shortly after Ino's nineteenth birthday and were blissfully happy.

"I have so much work to do and even though Tsunade says its going to be covered, I know there is no way it will all be done," Sakura grimaced.

"You are going to be late if you keep whining to me you know," Ino was looking at her watch.

"Damn." Sakura stood and placed some money on the table. "I'll call you after – are you staying here?"

"Yeah, Shikamaru and Chouji are meeting me here," Ino grinned up at the pink haired woman. "Tell Sai and Naruto I said hello, forehead."

"Yes, pig."

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved wildly as he watched her walk closer to their old academy. Sai simply leaned back against a wall, barely glancing her way to give her a nod.

"Hello Naruto. Sai. Where are Kakashi and his team?" she looked around, as if she had missed them sometime as she had walked toward the building.

"Late," Sai said simply as Naruto went on about – everything and then some.

She looked Sai over, he had grown taller, but other than that and age – little had changed in his appearance or attitude. She felt a smile creep onto her face but when he met her gaze she looked away, back toward Naruto. He was still going on – trying to make up for lost time. Sakura had almost begun to sit down when she felt the chakra of the young genin and their sensei. They turned the corner with Kakashi standing behind, book eclipsing his face. She smiled at her old sensei when his gaze flicked up, and when the corner of his eyes scrunched up she knew he was smiling back.

"This is my old team," Kakashi began once everyone had come face to face. "This is Sakura, Naruto, and Sai."

"I thought his name was Sasuke," a loud brunette in the middle scowled.

"Sasuke is in the hospital," Sakura spoke. "He's in a coma after defeating Itachi. Sai came in to act as our fourth team mate in his absence."

The brunette stared up at her with wide brown eyes, as if entranced. "You're totally hot!" he grinned and Sakura blanched.

Naruto laughed heartily at that, while the black haired female on the team scowled at her team mate. The third, a boy with red hair, looked around him before introducing himself. "I'm Yukio."

"I'm Takako," the girl spoke, "This is Hiroshi – ignore him!"

Naruto stepped forward and gave himself a booming introduction in spite of Kakashi already informing his team of their names. Sai had stepped up and was speaking quietly with Kakashi. Curious, Sakura walked to Kakashi's other side to join in their conversation.

"So Naruto and I will fight and Sakura will heal all our injuries so we can all show our skills?" Sai asked, seeming to want to get things over with as fast as possible – but you could never tell with Sai and emotionless attitude.

"No, all three of you will be fighting and Sakura will heal all your injuries." Kakashi responded, taking out his book again. "I'll watch."

Sakura chuckled, looking over to Sai, "Don't worry, I'll hold back."

"It won't be necessary, you won't land a solid punch," his smile was only half fake, he was getting better with the emotions thing, however his return to root had sent him back a few paces.

"Alright!" Kakashi announced. "We'll begin with a spar; you three will watch these three and their techniques. I want you to be able to study their movements and pick out the rights and wrongs of their actions." He looked back at his former team. "Ready?"

The three of them nodded, Sakura felt a wave of adrenaline rush through her and she pulled on her black gloves as they made there way to a large clearing. She'd finally be able to let loose some frustration she'd been having at work.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. You ripped it out of me. I tried getting it done as soon as possible. : )

TouchofPixieDust – why thank you very much! However, I warn you to be patient. I'm at a loss for where I want this story to go other than it ending up sakura/sai.

Fourteenth Guardian – I haven't really read that many sai/sakura storiestruthfully. But, I think the icha idea is hilarious and worth reading. : ) I hope I don't let you down because eventually sai will have to have emotions one way or another.

Fantasy4luvr – here ya go!

Hao'sAnjul – lets hope it ends that way. : (

Unmei Destiny – deal indeed. I love Shika/Ino : D

FakeCompassion – lets hope!!!

Sasukegrl - thanks

Disclaimer: is in the first chapter.

* * *

She was panting and recovering from the long struggle she had had with her two former teammates, never expecting them both to be so… good? Naruto had lost much of his cocky straight forward fighting style, and Sai – well Sai had always done what would be considered most effective in any situation. Sakura felt sadly alone as she watched the two opposites continue to battle on without her. They were so in tune, obvious that they knew each other like the back of their hand. How long had it been since she had been able to claim knowing someone so well?

Sasuke. He was the only one she knew every inch of – every sturdy heartbeat and sound of his quiet breathing. It's not hard to predict the movements of a person in a coma. Ino changed so quickly Sakura was still trying to catch up with the fact that her blonde friend had long since given up on their rivalry. Even Tsunade had grown distant as her pupil worked herself into a stupor. Sakura sighed as Naruto was launched through a tree and the fight was declared over. She watched as he picked himself out of the cluttered remains of the tree, holding his side and cringing – but grinning – at Sai.

It was after the sun was finally setting that their "mission" was finally coming to an end. They waved as the young trio and their silver-haired sensei walked away to return to their quiet homes and return to their regular genin duties – hopefully with a better understanding of their own individually abilities. Sakura turned to the men beside her and suddenly felt very nervous, "Uh…Ramen?"

"Hell-Yeah!" Naruto hooted, Sai merely grunted.

* * *

She sat on the end, beside Sai – a defensive technique she had learned when they were growing up to get away from Naruto's slurping and splashing. "How does your jaw feel Sai?" she suddenly grinned, remembering the man's pledge that she wouldn't lay a single punch.

"Fine now that you have healed it," he answered cooly.

"And you said Sakura-chan wouldn't land a solid punch!" Naruto cackled. "She got you good!"

"I was merely getting a rise out of her Naruto-kun. It would be boring to fight such an ugly woman if she couldn't at least throw a decent punch," he sipped tea with a grace that was nothing at all like Ino's.

Naruto braced himself for Sai's body to go flying from a lethal blow, but Sakura only smiled. "That's fine, I got what I wanted," Sai simply stared at her. "To prove you wrong," she supplied. "Considering our status, we are supposed to be equal in our level of power. I just wanted to get the idea out of your head that just because you returned to ROOT and I stayed in the hospital, didn't make you any stronger than me. I just choose to use my abilities for something more helpful."

Sai continued to stare when Naruto cheered her on for her strength and determination. "You are very different Ugly."

Her eyes widened and she felt the need to hide her blush behind her hand. Why had those words made her feel so good and yet terrible at the same time? She smiled a smile that looked more like a frown. Sai's eyes narrowed. "You are making a strange face, Ugly. I have not read about this expression before."

"I'm sorry to confuse you," she shot back with absolutely no intention of explaining to him what the expression meant. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to be up earlier than usual tomorrow. If you'll excuse me…?"

"Goodnight Sakura-chan!" Naruto called after her retreating form.

* * *

Just as she had expected, the work that was supposedly "covered" had not been completed at all. With a yawn and a groan, Sakura made her rounds around the hospital, checking charts and laughing with patients. She would get all of her day's work out of the way first before she went back to the incomplete work of the day before. It was when she entered Sasuke's room that she began to feel her lack of sleep hit her. Robotically she checked all his vitals, changed fluids, and put on a chart a list of activities that would have to be completed by a trusted nurse.

She sat at the desk in the room, sometimes she completed paperwork in the room, comforted by his presence and the steady beep of the heart monitor. She curled her fingers in her hair and began to read and sign off on reports, notes, and other miscellaneous documents. Her scribbling filled the room to the point where that was all she could hear and truthfully that's all she wanted to hear. Blocking off all the sounds, outside and in, kept her from worrying about her own life and everyone else's. In that way, she supposed she had become emotionless to a point. She felt a frown pull her lips down, and then sighed exasperatedly.

"You are stressed?"

Sakura felt an icy chill shoot up her spine and she jumped up from her seat. "Sai!" her heart pounded. "What are you doing here?" she looked around the room, all exits were closed. "When did you get here?"

"I don't know, I've only just arrived." He set a warm steaming liquid down next to her, and she stared at the coffee on the desk as if she expected it to speak just as Sai had. "It's for you."

She looked back up at him, "Um, thank you…I think." She took the coffee and sipped it slowly, not sure if it was safe. "What do you mean you 'don't know'?"

Sai shrugged. "Naruto cancelled our training today because of a mission. I had no mission. I came here." He turned slowly to look over the quiet occupant in the room. "His condition has not changed at all?"

"No it hasn't." Unwilling to just drop the subject, Sakura continued, "Why did you get me coffee?"

"I knew you would not have slept a full night sleep and that your duties would have been doubled." He stared at her. "I know what you do Ugly, even though you think I have no capacity to comprehend anything but ROOT, I have compared my duties to other shinobi."

"Hmm." Sakura smiled a frown and Sai's eyes narrowed again. Déjà vu dawned on her from the night before but neither said anything about it. "I'm sorry, you are right, I do assume those things." She drank her coffee feeling content enough to leave her questioning aside. "Did you need anything else?"

"No." He watched her sit back down at the desk.

She hesitated, very self-conscious. "Could you maybe find something to do then?" she huffed. "Stop staring at me!"

"Naruto-kun will be back later, I will assist you until then," Sai stated.

"You don't have to do that Sai –"

"I insist."

Sakura was suddenly suspicious. "Why are you being so…_nice_? It isn't like you at all!"

"Nice? Is that how I would be described currently?" Sai seemed to lock this information away for later. "Finish your paperwork, Ugly. I have nothing better to do then to lend my time so that is what I am doing."

Sakura made a frustrated sound, "Fine," she separated a large pile of papers. "I need these in alphabetical order and, if the name is repeated, by date. Naruto will be in there quite a lot." The papers she had handed him had all been previously signed records of the hospital visits that Sakura had mistakenly jumbled together. Sai chose to sit in a plush chair that was pushed beside the desk.

They proceeded in silence filled with scribbling, shuffling and beeping. The deep feeling of content made her smile, and she risked peeping over at her helper who was intent on the papers strewn out on his lap and part of the desk. "Thanks a lot Sai," her smile widened when he looked up from the papers and let out a 'hn' in reply.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

I decided, I'm making these chapters longer from now on. I didn't realize how short they were before. I don't like it :[ so blargh! I think I have a better idea of where I'm wanting this to go so hang in there! Unfortunately, things will be slow-going between our lovebirds, and this will be longer than my notorious short fics. (snort I'm so not notorious at all)

Unmei Destiny – REALLY? I thought I put in too many… that just means I get to go nexts this chapter with the commas. : ) I like commas.

JenKonoha – I hope I do too! Thanks a lot!

Fourtennth Guardian – KYAAH! I love you in a complete author reviewer way : )

FakeCompassion – that gave me an idea for a parody, like sai in an elf hat and curly toed shoes with bells. ELF-SAI! WAHHH!!!

The mighty mighty m – holy jeezus you're still active? Hahaha. It wasn't clearly directed because I just began writing with absolutely NO IDEA what the hell I was going to do. I think I am coming onto something though. Hopefully it will become more clear. ((I HOPE SO)) hope I don't let you down!

Hao'sAnjul – that would be horrible for the story. Let's hope not.

* * *

"Don't you just think it's weird? He's been by every couple of days for the past week and a half!" Sakura sat flustered above her ramen. 

"Aww. Maybe he just likes you!" Ino cooed.

"Don't say stupid stuff like that!" TenTen laughed. "I mean, Sai? You've got to be kidding me right?" The brunette shook her head, "That guy is just plain weird Sakura, of course everything he does would be weird too."

"That's what I mean!" Sakura covered her face with the palm of her hand. Ino and TenTen shared a look over their ramen bowls, smiling conspiringly before looking innocent once the pink haired woman uncovered her eyes.

"What does he say he's there for?" TenTen asked while picking up more than enough ramen noodles to stuff her mouth and dangle out.

"He just said he didn't have anything better to do. I didn't know he had taken a break from ROOT to train Naruto!" TenTen slurped all the noodles into her mouth in an aggravating sound that had Sakura picturing an obnoxious blonde in her place.

"Sounds like he's genuinely bored to me," Ino frowned. "Hey! TenTen you pig!"

"Really Sakura you should just let him help," TenTen swatted Ino's hand away as the blonde tried to take back her roll. "I mean he is just helping you after all." Sakura nodded, but she couldn't help feeling a little contentious. No one liked when a stranger simply invaded all their space in no time at all.

Sai was a stranger to her now.

The feeling in her gut at such a thought sent her reeling. When had Sai become a stranger again? He hadn't – she would make sure he hadn't! Suddenly a different determination took over completely, "You're right! I won't worry about it! I have to wake up early for a surgery tomorrow, see you guys!"

Ino and TenTen watched her dart off into the night with noodles still hanging from their mouths. TenTen made another loud slurp, "Do you think it's okay not telling her?"

Ino felt the corners of her mouth turn down. "Of course it's fine, we're under orders to keep it a secret anyway and keep an eye on things. I think it was a good idea."

"Hm." TenTen circled more noodles around her chopsticks.

"Shit!" The blonde stood and snarled.

"Uh…what?" TenTen looked around somewhat nervously.

"She left us with her bill!"

TenTen's snorts were joined by Ino's giggles just seconds later.

* * *

"Good morning, Haruno-san," she was greeted as she entered the eerily quiet hospital. The night sky was still the thick color of ink, most of the morning staff had yet to arrive, but the nurse still smiled as if it were only noon. 

"Good morning, has the patient been prepped yet?" straight to business, Sakura did not wish to waste her time that, after a night full of thinking, she found vital.

"N-not yet, Haruno-san," the woman was alarmed by Sakura's all-business attitude.

"That's fine, I will need him ready within the next hour, and Tsunade is getting paid quite a lot for this mission. I would like to have him in and out as soon as possible." Not to mention this would help Fire Country and Earth Country's foreign policy a great deal. This type of mission meant absolutely no screw ups, and failure might as well mean death. If the Earth Daimyo died under her care, the Earth Country would certainly seek a revenge that the Fire Country would by no means allow.

Sakura, however, was not worried in the least. It was routine, destroy an infection, restore tissue, wrap him up, and all done! Though killing bacteria and infections was tedious work, and healing the tissue would take some time and chakra, Sakura had handled much worse. It would only be bad if there was another issue that plagued the man. She hadn't made a fuss to Ino or anyone about the Earth daimyo because he had been just another patient – just another job.

"Yes, Haruno-san," Sakura watched the woman lift a silver phone receiver to her ear before heading for her office.

"Sai!" she nearly screeched. "What, in the hell, are you doing here?"

"I have been ordered to watch over you today. Make sure the Daimyo's men don't plan on doing anything while you are healing their man." Sai sat in the chair across from her desk, he had to turn his head to the side to look her over.

"Fire and Earth are allies it's no big deal – "

"That's why I was the only one requested."

"Of course," Sai followed her with his eyes until she sat down across from him in her office chair. "So, you are going to do what? Just stand there looking all emotionless?"

"Stand there being emotionless – I am emotionless Sakura, you remember that don't you?" he inquired.

She wasn't sure if he was trying to get a rise out of her or not, but his tone had changed slightly and a smile took his face. Stranger. She shook her head, she couldn't read him at all – at least that had stayed the same. "Just don't get in my way, Sai. Infections are long and tedious to heal. Bacteria can sometimes resist medical jutsu and sometimes just absorb it altogether. He let his infection spread to the point of life-threatening before he got any real medical treatment. Anything could go wrong and the last thing I need is you doing something that would hinder my work."

"You don't sound very sincere." Mint green eyes widened in alarm. "You sound like you aren't worried at all, Ugly."

She huffed, so he could read emotions better than before? "I've dealt with much worse."

"So have I," his infuriating smile widened further.

* * *

"Haruno-san, very nice to speak with you again," the head bodyguard for the daimyo didn't sound pleased. "Are we to get started so soon?" 

"Would you suggest waiting longer and letting the infection reach even more vital spots?" she was annoyed. Apparently the number of bodyguards had been doubled – it was ridiculous to have this many in the operating room. "You realize that at least half of these men have to leave before I find it…sanitary, enough to begin procedures."

The man immediately frowned, his black mustache looking like a caterpillar trying to curl up on his upper lip. "That is a very hard request to follow, we have been ordered to keep him safe and I don't think – " his eyes flickered ever so slightly to where Sai stood in the corner. " – that I would be doing my job if…"

The dead stare she landed on him made him fluster ever so slightly. "They must be gone! I'm not saying them all, just most! I can't concentrate with so many, and like I said, it is not sanitary."

He cleared his throat, mustache wagging on the breeze his breath created, and ordered a good number of the men out. "And your man?"

"Is just one man – he won't be in my way at all." She turned, fully garbed in her scrubs as she took in the man lying on the bed ready to be sedated.

"All ready?" she finally managed a smile when his company had finally moved out of range of being a nuisance.

He nodded but did not smile in return, this man hated hospitals, doctors, medicine, and all other healthy things. The only reason he was in the bed getting his life saved, was because he was needed alive by Earth Country and they had ordered him to pay for healing. Sakura looked to the two other medic-nin who stood on his opposite side, one administering the sedative while the other continued checking all vitals and monitors.

Sakura wished suddenly that they painted these walls more vibrant than the generic white and powder blue tile trim. She was going to have to be looking at them for a long time today. Her eyes met Sai's across the room to watch as he simply stared, before smiling. She sighed, this was going to be a really, really, long operation.

She was near collapsing; the man had been a walking infection for god's sake! She was writing her report, slumped and yawning from the nine hour session. She reported every detail from the number of people in the room to the many times she had to defeat the little microscopic bastards that just wouldn't die. Sai sat across from her, not suffering from the same fatigue that she was going through. Her thoughts were getting jumbled with him staring at her so intently, and so, filled with pent up frustration, she slammed her pen down.

"Do you ever blink? Do you ever stop staring at people? I'm trying to get things done! You're annoying!" she snarled.

"Would you like to go out and eat, Ugly? You are drained of chakra," he ignored all her other comments and left her eyes glazing at the thought. "I have to finish here – "

"I can do it later – "

"No way, only medical staff can look into records like that!" he stood from his seat and waited for her to do the same. "I said I couldn't, Sai!" her stomach grumbled with such ferocity she was doubling over onto her desk.

"I'll get your assistant to do it," Sai pulled her out of the chair and toward the exit.

They were walking down the street side by side, Sai's hands were deep in his pockets and he did not speak, so Sakura simply walked while analyzing her surroundings. People milled about everywhere, enjoying what was rest of the day as the sun began to make its way to sinking beneath the horizon. Another day lost to white walls, Sakura sighed, holding her stomach as it gurgled again. She saw a fairly cheap restaurant that wasn't ramen and dove for it. "This one, Sai!" To stop his forward movement, she grabbed his arm without thinking and tugged.

He obviously wasn't prepared and lurched into her, knocking her back and tumbling with her onto painful wooden steps. Sakura yelped and groaned and shoved him away. She began rubbing ferociously at the sharp pain in her side where the corner of the step had dug into her ribs. "Great job paying attention Sai! What the hell do you think you're doing zoning out like that!? You never used to do that!" she looked over to watch him find his footing.

"You're right," he stood on the step, not meeting her eyes. "Get up – or are you a lazy ass now too?" he then looked at her and smiled.

Rage took over any sympathy she may have had for his moment of weakness. She stood up and walked briskly into the restaurant with the dark haired man at her heels. The place was blindingly bright, obviously more for friendly and family gathering than a romantic one. She felt at ease instantly as she slid onto a sticky vinyl booth seat across from the ever silent Sai. He stared out the window and she sat back in the seat, staring at him through an unveiled glare. She was mulling over whether he was more of a jerk or more of an idiot when the waitress finally came by to take their orders.

"Why do you keep bothering me Sai?" she finally broke the silence when they were both digging into their food.

He tilted his head to the side slightly, perhaps looking her over from a different angle. "Naruto said the other day that you seemed to need to be bothered, at first I wasn't sure what he meant but now… I think I'm beginning to understand how he…feels?" he seemed unsure of the word.

"Since when do you understand how anyone feels?" Sakura snorted.

Sai didn't respond and Sakura took back her words instantly. "That's not what I meant Sai, it's good that you are trying to understand," he stared at her before pulling out a small notebook from his pack and scribbling something down.

"What are you writing?" Sakura wondered at this weird behavior.

"Just something I have to remember for later. It's of no importance to you." He flipped the book closed and set it down with the pen on top, ready for use.


	4. Chapter 4

Sadly, this chapter was mostly filler until towards the end. The lack of Sai makes me sad.

Hao'sAnjul – nice guess, but not quite.

Unmei Destiny – I like that line too. I like being funny.

Fake Compassion – I wish more people would review like that. Instead they think if that's all they have to say its not worth hitting the button and typing it out. I like hearing whether I did a good or bad job!

jayanx – not a problem buddy : )

* * *

The next day Sakura found she was peacefully alone in her office. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping, and she found herself treating minor injuries and broken bones suffered by those who were enjoying the day a little too vigorously. All in all, it was kind of boring, but welcome. She did the immediate follow-ups with the Earth daimyo, whom was healing fantastically and was incredibly anxious to leave the Leaf's hospital and return to his home. From the window, she could see the Ninja Academy and all the young bodies running around it. It seemed Iruka-sensei had also been feeling a little too claustrophobic indoors. 

She walked down the private wing, towards the end of the hall, and there Sasuke lay, still unconscious, in his own room. She had already checked his vitals that day. They were the same as always: disheartening and completely perfect save for loss of brain activity. She wondered, if Sasuke ever did regain consciousness, would he even be all there? Would he rather be dead than a mental vegetable? Who would take care of him if he was? At this point, she highly doubted him just waking up ready to make smart remarks and rebuild his clan. He would have no idea about how great she had become, and wouldn't even care.

A frazzled nurse popped her head in and heaved a relieved sigh, immediately speaking her relief and describing the six ninjas who were just brought in that needed healing – fast. She nodded and gave her affirmative watching the nurse run back out. Staring out the window for a moment more, she moved out of the quiet room towards the fray of the E.R.

The farther she walked she realized, she kind of missed Sai.

* * *

It had been almost a week since Sai had visited her in the hospital, and Sakura was actually feeling lonely. She had been surprised when Tsunade had called her into her office, but glad to be free of the Konoha hospital.

"Well done Sakura, the Earth daimyo is making a great recovery, his people have taken charge of him now and he's heading back tomorrow," Tsunade sounded only somewhat pleased, as if something was wrong.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama, is that all?" she was curious as to her past sensei's somewhat irritated demeanor.

"No, it isn't," the older woman sighed. "We have two ROOT members injured, three dead. We lost communications with them yesterday; last we heard they had found a somewhat safe place to lay low in the lightning country, and that they would make there way back as quickly as they could –"

Sai! Her heart did a strange drop-thing and she found herself holding onto her belly, which had grown cold and queasy.

"- we need you and a team of three shinobi to go in and retrieve them or the information they carry." Tsunade then shifted through some papers on her desk. "The team will be Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. They have been fully prepped and you will meet at the gates within the next hour. Is that enough time for you to prepare?"

She looked concerned as Sakura seemed a little shell-shocked. "Yes, but…Ino and Shikamaru?" She had every confidence in both of their abilities; however, if anything happened to either one, the other's judgment would become clouded.

"Yes, I know the risks, but Ino's abilities make her the best candidate if she has to get information out of someone's head, and Shikamaru is both tactful enough to engage high level shinobi, as well as the best suited in backing up Ino. Kiba will track using the team's scents. I believe if either of the two remaining is alive, it's Sai. You have to hurry Sakura."

Sakura nodded, suddenly overcome with adrenaline and fear. She ran to her home to gather the necessary items. She didn't bother going to the hospital, had actually hoped Tsunade would cover for her. All she could think about was Sai! She knew the cold empty feeling of dread of losing a teammate – she had felt it with Sasuke. It had been a long time since she had gone on any high level dangerous missions, and she didn't think her old attire would be appropriate for this one. She opted for practical clothing: a black shirt beneath the standard flak jacket, and black cargo's with too many pockets to count but all stuffed to the brink with balms and medicines. She flung on a back pack also filled with necessary items and slipped out of her apartment, locking it up and hoping someone would come to water her flowers.

"Sakura!" Ino would have normally waved wildly about with a grin – she loved going on missions with her best friend. But she called more to alert Sakura to their presence then to squeal in delight. Her face was filled with a stern determination as she walked up with her fiancé. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting," she sounded impatient and Ino nodded, looking over Kiba who stood closest to the gate. "So?" she looked up at Shikamaru.

He seemed to consider a moment, "Kiba is tracking, he's in the front. Then Sakura, then Ino, and I'll bring up the rear. We follow Kiba until he gets the scent, we decide what to do from there depending on location and our own condition.

Everyone agreed and immediately darted into formation behind the dog-nin. On one side of her mind, Sakura could not believe they were going blindly toward and enemy nation to find two people that may be dead – they could be killed themselves going after the ROOT members, and she wondered what info they had that was so important. She had heard Tsunade: "Retrieve them _or_ the information they carry" as in, if they are dying or they get caught in a heavy situation, take the info and get the hell out of there. Which also means: make sure whoever is left that knew the info is very thoroughly dead. Considering her team, Ino would have to steal the information, and she would have to make sure there were no signs of life once it was stolen.

The thought made her look back at Ino, the blonde looking all around for danger, a good cover. She smiled a smile of determination, "Don't worry a bit over your boyfriend. He'll be fine."

That made Sakura turn red with embarrassment. "He is not – don't be such a pig!"

Ino laughed but didn't say anything to defend her comments, simply tried to keep up with the speed set by Kiba. "How's it going Kiba?" she called.

"I got nothing!" he called back. "It's been days since they left and we had that rain two days ago. His scent is gone here. "Hopefully when we get closer to Cloud we'll get something."

Sakura bit her lip, back to concentrating on running and keeping her senses alert. No matter what that one side of her thought, she would not lose another teammate! They kept moving in silence for nearly two hours more before Kiba suddenly stopped and put his nose to the air. They all waited silently until he began to look around.

"Kiba?" Shikamaru prompted the other to share his findings.

"I got something but… the scent is going in two different directions, like they split up, its really faint, five days maybe?"

"This is where they began to split into teams two and three. No doubt the team of three went ahead while the two lagged behind. By doing that they could try and get things done fast, and if they failed, then the three would have weakened their targets to the point that a two man team could finish the job. Either the target was underestimated, or something went wrong, but the team of three did not succeed in weakening their target."

"Which trail has Sai's scent?" Sakura asked Kiba with her hands clenching by her side so she wouldn't throttle him for the information.

He pointed in a direction that moved more east. "That's the one, but if they were all going to the same place, and the three man team went first, than they had the more direct route and we should follow that one if we want to get to the battle site faster."

"But we don't want to get to the battle site, we just want to find whoever is still alive, the only one we know for sure who was alive was Sai. He was the one who sent the last message," Ino offered, but they were all looking at Shikamaru.

"We have to go the shorter distance. It is possible that on there way up Sai or his partner would have set traps so they could have a safer escape, already covered so they could get away with less necessary stealth. So we'll follow that trail."

"Alright, here we go" Kiba shrugged in response and began to move their train once more.

Sakura was more than a little upset when night began to crash around them. It meant they had to stop for the night. Sakura did not want to stop for the night, not until she had found her teammate and he was lying safely nearby. But she was exhausted, and her feet hurt from the long distance they had moved and how quickly they had covered it. Ino was complaining by the fire as she cooked some of the pre-packaged food she had brought with her in a small pack. Kiba had set up a tent and was already asleep, ready to wake up later that night and be the last lookout before sunrise. Shikamaru was lying by Ino on a sleeping bag, listening to her complaints and answering her in annoyed grunts. Sakura was trying to sleep but her mind was occupied with worry, and she truly hoped that Sai was staring up at the same sky she was.

* * *

The next day moved so fast, they reached the border and Kiba was following a stronger scent – two days old and, after a strong wind that blew towards them, he had excitedly yelled back that he smelled fresh scents on the wind – they were probably moving back in this direction. It was almost completely dark when Kiba stopped and sniffed around. He held up a hand to stop anyone from speaking and began to try and see through the dark. Sakura to began to look but then felt something cool slide up her body.

Her scream was muffled by a liquid filling her mouth, a muffled 'hmf' exited her when she tasted the ink. She fell to her knees when the ink began to choke the air out of her. _Sai!_ _Sai stop!_ She thought it so hard as she heard Ino scream about a trap and try to do different seals to stop the ink flowing into her air passage. She was almost unconscious when pressure settled onto her mouth and began to siphon the ink from her body. It was strange, the ink seemed to leave no after taste, and all traces of it were gone, but when she took a breath the pressure was still there blocking any substantial amount of oxygen. Her eyes fluttered open, and relief flooded through her. She fainted when Sai's lips finally left hers.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

I can not even count how many times I edited this damn chapter. It was annoying. I changed a few things here and there, and then every time I opened it I thought of a new thing for the plot. So, I hope I did a good job considering how many times I deleted, changed, saved, deleted, changed saved…. I'm happy enough with it. FLUFF! 3

P'tfami – yeah kind of, but sorry anyway, and, Thanks : )

Jayanx – i feel your anger that emanated from that review. I agree completely with you lol.

TouchOfPixieDust – I hope it does whatever you're expecting it to do : D

Hao'sAnjul – thanks!

JenKonoha – I'm trying!!! they won't have a real one for a while so I might as well get in what I can.

FakeCompassion – I'm not picky!

AngelusFaith -

GoddessPsyche – Here ya go….

Lady Dark Angel – that gave me the willies : p

Unmei Destiny – yeah, it is.

Art Star – yeah, it was.

* * *

Sakura tensed when someone began to violently shake her awake. Her eyes snapped open to find Ino looking tired and worn. "Good, you're awake," she smiled. "It's looking pretty dire out here Sakura. You have to heal Sai, I completely used my chakra healing and then getting in the ANBU's head to get the info. He was bad Sakura. Sai was in better condition. I cleaned his wounds but he's still in danger of infection, and he might have some poison in his blood. But I'm so tired." She looked ready to drop, and would have if Shikamaru hadn't caught her.

"I'm up. Where are they?" She asked the spiky haired man.

"In Kiba's tent," he lifted Ino to gently place her back down. "Sai is awake," Sakura was already grabbing her bag and heading for the tent.

Sai was sitting, propped up by scrolls. She felt her bottom lip waver and she fell onto him with her arms around his neck. "Are you okay?" she tried not to sob as her tears fell.

"I'm not when you are hanging all over my wounds. Heal me, Ugly…what are you…"

She was laughing against his chest. She let her hands slide down to begin an examination and immediately began to pump healing chakra into him. "I'm so glad." When she began to dig into her pack, Sai flipped out a small notebook and began scribbling things down. "What are you writing in that thing?" she demanded.

"It's of no concern to you." He responded with a smile, before doubling over and coughing up blood.

"The poison!" how could she have forgotten? She hastily picked out some rags before placing her hand against his center and pushing her chakra into his bloodstream. She began to sweat when her chakra began to push the poison out, she heard Sai's breathing hitch, and knew he was feeling nothing but fire in his veins. She wiped the poison away with the cloth as it exited his pores until she felt he had been cleaned out enough that his body could handle the rest. He sat back, breathing heavy with his eyes closed.

"Sai?" she reached for him to make sure the pain hadn't made him black-out. She gasped when his hand caught her wrist.

"Why were you crying?" he asked simply. "You said you were glad." He looked at her in what she figured was a quizzical way, his features barely ever changed from that flat stare.

"I was crying because I was happy! Are you alright if I continue?" she was blushing, but continued anyway, healing larger gashes and – she had been horrified – two broken bones in his left leg and a torn tendon. He'd need physical therapy even after it was all healed up.

She told him so, and he simply shrugged, "As long as you heal it appropriately so it can be used again is most pertinent." He had scribbled something else in the notebook and she wondered what the hell he was writing. "So crying can be for happiness and sadness," he stated this like he had just learned a new fact. "But as a shinobi you are supposed to refrain from doing it for any reason, so you just fuck up as a shinobi all the time?"

"What do you mean all the time?" she snarled.

"You cry all the time," he responded as if it were obvious, "I had some confidence that you were competent, but your tears make you weak and easily readable."

"When have you seen me cry other than today?" she demanded.

"You cried for the whole week Sasuke was returned in his coma. You cry when your patients die, you cried when Naruto told you he wanted to marry Hinata – "

"How do you know that!?" she suddenly was furious. She didn't remember him being near any of those times, and then it dawned on her. "Have you been stalking me?" her eyes widened as wide as saucers.

"You are a good teacher, I have learned a lot from your emotional exploits – ow, that hurt," he was holding his bruising jaw.

"I can't believe you! You…you…FREAK!" she was blushing from embarrassment but also red with rage. "What kind of person does that!" she screeched.

"Tsunade-sama told me you and Naruto were the best sources of information if I wanted to study emotion." He was writing something in his book again before hiding it under the thin blanket.

"Are you taking notes!?" she wanted to pull her hair out – pull his hair out. She remembered the ink trap and more rage painted her ears red. "And what in the hell was with that Choke-Sakura-With-Ink trap? And why the hell did you have to suck it out with your mouth!?"

"You stupidly stepped into my trap ugly, and sucking it out is the only way of extracting it once it's inside you. I designed it that way." Suddenly an unnatural flush came to his face and Sakura was backing up in astonishment. Was Sai…blushing? But when she came closer to inspect, the flush was gone and he was staring at her. "You blush as though you thought I intentionally kissed you." He seemed to have chosen his words carefully, wanting a specific response.

He got it.

Sakura's face turned red. "You pervert! You did it on purpose that way – didn't you?"

Sai scoffed, "Hardly. Why would I find it necessary to do such a thing?"

"You know the only reason I passed out was because your mouth was still blocking my airway, the ink was gone!" she was still angry, but subconsciously she was going crazy – it was like she was trying to prove to herself that he HAD kissed her.

"I was unsure of the amount that had been released, I was simply making sure I got it all," he dared her to continue.

Stupidly, she did. "You mean when it was all gone and you stayed there with your mouth on mine you weren't kissing me? So then you weren't kissing me because you were happy or relieved to see me?" he knew when he looked that there was a trap behind those green eyes. Depending on his answer, he may find himself a permanent growth on the side of a tree.

"I can't feel either of those things, and – even if it had been the kiss you seem to think, in those girlish fantasies – why would I kiss you for those reasons? You didn't kiss me when you were obviously relieved and happy to see me." He shot back and she leaned back for a moment, considering his words. The voices in her head went eerily quiet. The truth of the matter was that it had been a tempting idea when she had seen him sitting upright, just staring ahead as if he were shell-shocked. She had faltered at the last moment – like she always did – and had settled on hugging him.

"No, I just hugged you because I wanted you to be able to breathe! I'd rather swallow all the ink in Konoha before I'd put my lips anywhere near yours again." she immediately wanted to drop the subject while her anger was contained. She turned her attention back to healing his damaged leg as silence settled over them. Miraculously, the sleeping ANBU beside them was still unconscious – Ino had probably drugged him.

"So hugging and kissing show relief and happiness?" the question that broke the silence had her looking up tentatively into his face. He seemed genuinely lost in the mechanics of a hug and kiss.

"Hugs and kisses can mean a lot of things," she spoke slowly, trying to concentrate on healing him while not wanting him to get the wrong idea about displays of affection. He was silent so she looked up, his face was expectant, as if saying 'like what?'

She sighed and blushed, had nobody ever told him the story of the Birds and the Bees? "A hug is normally a show of affection, you can hug your parents, you can hug your lover, you can hug a child, you can hug a friend – out of love you know?" she scoffed, "Of course you don't why would you ask if you did?" she went on healing him, "Hugs can also be used to console, if someone is crying and you care about them, you hug them, tell them things to make them feel better."

She snorted when she heard his pencil begin scribbling on a new piece of paper. "And a kiss?" he asked after a silence filled with the scratch of lead on paper.

"A kiss is different. There are different kinds of kisses," she was blushing. "A peck on the cheek is just affection, usually only girls get away with it in public. A closed mouth kiss on the lips depending on who it is could just be affection or a show of restrained passion-"

"Who does it depend on?" Sai was still scribbling.

"Well, I guess if I kissed my mom on the mouth it would be love in a total mother-daughter kind of way, but if it were me and some guy I liked" she sputtered, "then it would be more love like the way a man loves a woman and vice versa." Her cheeks were burning in embarrassment.

"Like Ino and Shikamaru?" he quipped, but his scribbling had stopped and he was staring at her.

"Precisely," she was relieved that he had moved the example onto the soon to be married couple.

"That's it?" he asked.

She thought of the fiery, tongue-lashing, eat-face kisses and she shook her head. "You might want to find Kakashi-sensei for more info." He stared at her, and she knew that he could tell she was dodging the question. He let it go, still scribbling in the book before freezing and staring at the page before closing the cover and setting it down to watch her heal his leg.

They sat in silence for some time longer before looking over at his partner, covered in his ANBU mask and sleeping soundly – completely unaffected by the noise they had made earlier. She finished healing the leg, and began rubbing a muscle relaxer over the affected areas. "This leg is going to get really stiff for a while Sai, it might never get to be as good as it once was, but with appropriate activity it should be just fine."

He 'hn'ed and she stood. "Is your partner alright? We have to leave by tomorrow morning at the latest, it's not safe to hang around here." He nodded, staring at her so intensely she almost wished he'd flash a fake smile. "I'm sorry about your team Sai, I'd probably be a crying mess right now" she frowned, but considering the situation she was willing to forgive his scandalous behavior. Not to mention she was already plotting ways to kill Tsunade without being put up for treason.

"They lost their lives on a mission, if they were not strong enough to complete the mission they don't deserve to live-" her slap made him stare up at her in shock. Tears rimmed her eyes again, and she shook her head in disgust at him.

"Why are you so horrible?" she gasped when arms brought her down to him. It was awkward, his arms wrapped around her so he was more trapping her than hugging. At first she began to struggle and then stopped, her tears fell down her face, "Anyone of those men could have been you…idiot!" she hid her face in his shoulder. "Who would train Naruto? Who would complete Team 7? Who would bug me in the hospital?" She didn't realize how pathetic she was, how lonely she had been or how much she was making a fool of herself now.

"I'm having trouble finding those words that make people feel better." He admitted calmly as she slumped, completely drained of chakra and emotionally exhausted.

She laughed and then backed away from him to study his face. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm relieved, and happy to see you."

"Teach me how to feel," normally, Sakura would have considered this very blush-worthy – her romantic inner Sakura was sighing dramatically – but the way he said it had lacked anything other then perhaps a small curiosity and thirst for knowledge. He hadn't smiled or shown any interest in what her reaction would be. He just wanted to know how to do something that may be beneficial to him in the future.

She frowned at him, "How?"

"Would I be asking if I knew?"

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. "We'll see what kind of time I have when we get back."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for this kind of late chapter guys. It's been pretty busy around here, and I'm so stressed out I had to go to the hospital TT . This chapter was completely finished not even three days after 5, I've just been slack in posting. Sorry again --; but yeah it's finally here! Thanks for your reviews, but I think I'm going to stop responding to them just to save some time – you know I have to finish the chapter and wait patiently for everyone to review before I'll post a new chapter? It's why I wait a week at least in between chapters. So no more of that, I'll have them out as soon as I'm done. Don't think I appreciate you any less, but it's kind of a pain. And the chapters will be cranked out as fast as I can.

-deep sigh-

enjoy!

* * *

"So we'll meet like this two days a week," Sakura sat back in the sticky vinyl seat, staring into the blinding white light above there table.

"Tsunade ordered it?" Sai stared at her as she began slurping on the straw in her carbonated drink.

"She almost made me take off for as long as it takes!" She pushed the drink away from her and it left two pink trails. The waitress had spilled it down the side when setting it down. Sakura wiped the white table clean with a little red paper-napkin and busied herself with drying the cup. "I had to talk her into letting me stay at the hospital! I know she is trying to reform the ROOT members since Danzou-sama passed, but this is ridiculous!" The man had been dead from illness for two years, Sakura had been the one to treat him in his last moments – he had not liked her very much.

"She will not succeed," Sai looked about the wide room, watching children as they tried to climb overtop of the booth seats into the unlucky couples sitting behind them.

Sakura blinked. "Why not?"

Sai returned his eyes to her face. "There are many still completing Danzou's orders even after his passing long ago. There are still many people who dislike the Fifth and disliked the Third." He rolled his shoulders. "Danzou-sama was an apt leader for those as dangerous as the ROOT division, the Fifth can not control us in the same way."

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Are you still loyal to him, Sai?"

Sai didn't answer for a long time, "I have no orders from him to follow now." Sai paused again, Sakura began to think he wasn't going to give her a straight answer when he continued, "I believe, that to him, I became a traitor to his cause when I went with you and Naruto to rescue Sasuke," he smiled, "I am loyal to Tsunade-sama now as long as she will have me."

"I just don't understand," Sakura was slurping once more at her pink carbonated concoction. "If you don't feel, how can you have loyalty to anyone?" she sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't even know how to start with this emotion thing!"

Sakura found she didn't have to when their waitress brought her a small sweet cake with pink icing and strawberries on the top. She 'mmm'ed and dug in while Sai stared down at the plate of pure sugar. She noticed him looking and offered him half.

"You're going to get fat, Ugly" he didn't bother to reach for his eating utensils.

Her face blazed red but then she stopped short. "Anger!" she exclaimed suddenly. "I have a great idea!" she took a huge bite of cake in triumph.

* * *

"There has to be _something_!" Sakura sighed – exasperated with the lack of interest in Sai.

"Like?" Sai sat back in the uncomfortable couch that resided in the middle of the small apartment, watching her as she continued her rampage.

So far, Sakura had broken two lamps, ripped his curtains, and stomped on a potted plant that had been given to him by Naruto. So far, Sai had just sighed and claimed that her antics were annoying. She shot back that if he could feel annoyed then he could feel other things, and there was no reason for her to teach him anything. She sat back on the other side of the couch and frowned, chewing on her bottom lip. What would Sai get angry over? She thought back through all the time she'd known him and only one thing had ever seemed to make him pause.

"Where is your bag?" she asked absently, hoping he wouldn't figure out her thoughts.

"I believe it's beneath the torn curtains you are going to be paying for," she snarled at him but got up anyway to search for it.

She found the black bag and returned to the couch next to him. He watched her unzip it, and she smirked when the book was squeezed between her fingers. She extracted the story of he and his brother, staring at him for any sign of emotion. His eye seemed to twitch, if only just a moment.

"What are you doing, Ugly?" he seemed to relax a bit more when she placed it daintily in her lap.

"I'm going to tear it up!" she smiled a truly fake smile, hoping he would do something before she actually had to rip one of the book's precious pages. "Or maybe I should just burn the pages?"

He leaned forward in his seat and then suddenly paused. "I'm…feeling…?"

She suddenly smiled wide, nodding encouragingly. "You're feeling…?"

"Blood rushing to my head…nausea…"

"Anger? Fear?" She was grinning. "So you can feel physical changes that reflect emotion but you were just trained so well to control them that you never could act on them!" she felt as if she had made a discovery fit for the history books.

He placed a hand on his stomach, and stared at the book that she still held captive. She noticed and wondered if tearing a page – just a little bit – would give her a better look at just how emotional Sai could get. She frowned and put the book away slowly. She would never intentionally wreck something Sai obviously felt for. She smiled a little, "I'm not going to hurt it, you can relax," he settled down quickly and he sat back in the chair.

"That's relief by the way." She set the bag on the floor between them.

"Hn?"

"The physical feelings of your muscles going slack." She sighed, "All the tenseness that you had felt in anger and fear – all just completely dropping away and your blood pressure lowering – that's relief or relaxation." She proudly stood and placed both her hands on her hips in triumph. "I think this might actually work!"

Sai seemed to be doing a mini-self examination and was frowning. "I do understand physical side-effects, but I have only just recently started experiencing them – after Danzou-sama died."

Sakura bit her lip and scratched her head in annoyance. "So, what? It was like you didn't have to be heartless on missions anymore so you weren't! You were free from orders that demanded you to be emotionless – Tsunade-sama prefers a little bite to her shinobi. It's only natural right?"

Sai shook his head, "I was released from a jutsu."

That made Sakura freeze for a moment. "You mean Danzou placed a jutsu on you to keep you from experiencing the physical aspects of emotion?"She found a growl rising in her throat. That ass of a man had been abusing his shinobi in every way possible!

"No…but yes – he…" Sai was struggling for words – she had never seen Sai struggle with words, if he didn't know what to say he either voiced that or he stayed quiet.

"I'll ask Tsunade if she knows anything," Sakura laid a comforting hand on his arm to stop his verbal troubles.

He stared up at her for a moment, "You're even uglier from this angle – ouch."

She felt her fist shaking in restrained rage, and somehow felt the angry, big, red hand-print just wasn't enough punishment. Sai had wisely stayed quiet and was rubbing his cheek. "I think I felt that same feeling of an empty stomach," he claimed, "Right after I said that…"

She sneered, "It's the feeling of regret," she crossed her arms as she began to walk away from him towards the door. "You regretted saying the words out loud immediately because you knew I'd hit you for it!" she smirked, "At least I know you're at least a little afraid of my beatings." When he didn't respond she turned to find him holding his stomach once more, searching himself for explanations of her answers.

"Sai?" she huffed.

"Hn?" he looked up and realized that she was about to make her exit. He stood easily, placing his hands in his pockets as he reached the door. He stood across from her and opened the door, "Kakashi-san said to always walk a woman to the door, and open it for her, before she leaves."

Sakura blushed, "That was actually a gentlemanly trick I didn't know that pervert knew," she murmured before smiling tightly. "I'll see you in three days," she held three fingers in front of his face. "At the restaurant. We'll get breakfast this time," she was already getting excited over the meal and bouncing out the door. She poked her head back in just before she left to smile and wave, "I'll be seeing you!"

Sai 'hn'ed and nodded, closing the door quietly when her head was free of smashing range. Sakura stared back at his apartment door, wondering what else Danzou-sama may have done to the ink-haired man and the other member of ROOT. To block off any physical feelings Danzou either knew some very dangerous medical techniques or knew someone who did. She shuddered at the thought of someone as powerful as she or Tsunade emotionally castrating all the ROOT members. She simply hoped that in three days that she would have an answer.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Yay for longer chappies. Yeah I do and don't like this chapter equally. It was like chewing on nails to write it and I've changed it so many times that I just said screw it when it came to this. Hopefully the story will be done by March 31st because that is when my Microsoft Office trial ends and I won't have anything to write on so (TT) cross you fingers!

FYI I totally didn't do any research on split personalities and schizophrenia. Just deal with it 'kay? Also, I'm surprised that there aren't more stories that point out "Inner Sakura" as the split personality she really is. I mean that is just awesome on so many levels. So here we go everybody since I've basically spoiled what I'll be writing about in this chapter …. Have fun!

* * *

"It is something he would do," Tsunade held her hands around her tea and was frowning. Sakura knew that if that tea had just been regular before, the blonde woman would be spiking it with something else later.

Sakura had come to Tsunade the second she had time, just like she had promised, and apparently had already ruined the Hokage's morning. Sakura had come in right after breakfast and found the woman snoozing on her reports. Sakura, left with the task of waking her monstrously strong mentor, had braced herself for attack and shook her awake. Since then, Tsunade's mood had grown progressively worse. Back to the present, she watched the woman deliberate in her mind before she pressed the small call button on her office phone.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune's voice came through the speaker.

"I need you to do some research…" she paused for just a moment and looked back up at the pink haired kunoichi, "I'll take care of things Sakura, you're dismissed."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. That was it? "But, Tsunade –"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but you have enough on your plate as it is. I'll speak with Sai, we'll figure something out and see if this jutsu that he thinks was placed on him actually exists."

But her face gave her away. Tsunade looked worried, and Sakura wasn't sure if it was worry for her student, or the jutsu. She stood and bowed her head, "Thank you for seeing me Hokage-sama."

Sakura closed the door behind her and began her walk back to the hospital. So Tsunade was worried about this jutsu – why would she be? Sakura bit at the skin on her bottom lip and came up with hundreds of theories while simultaneously crushing them with disputing facts. By the time she reached the hospital she was cursing under her breath and tugging on her hair.

"Uh… Sakura-senpai?" A nurse watched her with a weary eye. "Is everything all right?"

Sakura huffed and smoothed out her hair. "Yes, everything is fine, I'm just a little stressed that's all. Has something happened?"

The nurse immediately eased from the calm aura that had overtaken the pink haired kunoichi. "No ma'am. Just making sure you are okay!"

* * *

Later that night, Sakura found herself sitting alone at her kitchen table staring out of her stained glass windows. The quiet scene depicted cherry blossoms falling from a tree; it had been there when she got the house. It was pitch black outside, eerily silent. She had done nothing but think since she had returned from the hospital that day. She had already covered the past: bickering team 7, traitor Sasuke, asshole Sai, defeated Akatsuki – it was all chopped up in little bits that her mind had analyzed again and again. Now, she found herself agonizing over the present. In those days, they didn't have enough time to think about anything. It was always fight, fight, fight! Life or Death situations galore! Now, as a fully grown and responsible adult in a peaceful time – she began to think about what her life lacked most. Unfortunately for Sakura, the first answer that came to her mind was love.

She could remember challenging Ino, telling the pig that she would marry Sasuke and have his kids while Ino would probably remain alone until she was old and haggard. Now, she finally realized she was completely over the currently unconscious man, and even if she weren't she could not possibly slow down her life to 'settle down.' Even if she could, Ino had her beat! The blonde had fallen for the lazy prodigy so quickly once Sasuke had been out of the picture. Sakura wasn't sure she could make room for another in her house or heart. But if it were someone like Sai…she cringed at the thought just as it swung unbidden into her subconscious. She chanted no, no, no in her mind but then the more diabolical side seemed to say yes, yes, yes. She growled, "Stupid split personality."

And it was indeed a split-personality. Tsunade had diagnosed it late in her training with the young pink haired kunoichi. Sakura had been mortified, automatically jumping to the conclusion that she was insane. Tsunade had laughed and said that it was no big deal, it was a very slight case that Sakura had probably developed on her own to cope with the harshness of being a shinobi. So far, it hadn't harmed anyone, just annoyed Sakura to no end. It was even more annoying because it was nearly always right. She compared the idea of her 'normal' and 'split' self – the 'normal' was good at keeping emotions in check, handled all the deaths of friends, family, fellow shinobi, and patients, with very little shed tears. Her 'split' self on the other hand couldn't help but to have a strong emotion, especially when angered. She slipped between the two consciousnesses easily, usually returning to her 'normal' immediately. Recently, her meetings with Sai had made her 'split' come out an alarming amount, and even worse, she wasn't slipping back into her real self as quickly.

She bit at her lip, already torn from when she had been bothering it earlier. Sai had her feeling and doing a lot of strange things. It was exciting, to say the least.

* * *

"So?" she slammed both hands on the table just as she skidded to a halt across from the ink-y haired man.

He drank black coffee as he looked up at her and her nose crinkled in disgust. "What are you talking about, Ugly?"

"The meeting with Tsunade!" she slid into the booth across from him with an eager expression while completely ignoring the 'Ugly.'

He paused momentarily, "You have a split personality?"

She froze, how did he know!? She immediately pressed her back against the sticky booth cushion as if she could distance herself from him further. "What are you talking about?" she grinned, closing her eyes to make it look genuine as well as hide the nervousness in her mint green eyes.

"You don't have to hide things from me Ugly" his words shocked her and she turned her gaze on him. He captured her eyes with his and she seemed to sink into them – she shook her head and forced her gaze away.

She crossed her arms and huffed, grabbing the menu and looking over it nonchalantly, "I said I don't know what you are talking about, I mean I know I'm moody but –"

"– Tsunade told me about it Sakura." He was still staring at her and she grimaced.

"Why was it necessary to tell you that?" she asked while tasting the displeasure and disgust on her tongue. How could her mentor betray that kind of information to someone?

"We were on the topic of our training. She explained your situation to me." He motioned the waitress over and silenced there conversation as they ordered the breakfast Sakura had been longing for. After the woman was a distance away, he continued.

"She also mentioned, the Danzou may have used this type of mental debilitation to create a jutsu." He drank more coffee before jumping into an explanation. "By repressing our emotions it creates a different personality and then he again repressed that side of us with jutsu." Sakura sat back uncomfortably, and could hear her Split going on and on about how nice it would be to be able to suppress the Normal in her. A frown embedded itself across her face and she huffed. Split had always insisted that she was the rightful personality, and that Normal had simply invaded.

Sai was gauging her reaction and also seemed to be frowning. "So just like that you can feel again?" she asked as she tried to block out the other. She groaned out loud when Split made a particularly lewd comment about how nice Sai looked sitting in the sun sipping at a mug of coffee.

"Ugly?" Sai was staring at her and she immediately stopped the internal monologue she had been having.

"It's nothing."

"It's your other personality," Sakura flinched at how easily he said it. "It is strange to call it a split personality, would it not be more like schizophrenia if you are speaking to it?"

Sakura's head hit the table as she began to laugh. "Either way I'm insane Sai, does it really matter which it is? I shouldn't even be allowed to do missions do you know that? Technically if a shinobi is found as mentally unstable they are to be discharged immediately. I shouldn't even be helping you right now – especially when you are the sane one among the two of us!" the bustle of the restaurant sounded around them. Sakura was beginning to think that Sai was not going to respond and she was running through different ways to apologize for creating the awkward situation.

She froze when she felt a hand on the back of her head, pushing her hair to the side. What was worse, was that the hand belonged to someone next to her, and not across. She lifted her head to find that Sai had moved to sit next to her. He pushed the hair out of her face and let his hand fall limply to the table. "Ino said when girls are sad to pet them."

"I'm not sad – "

"If you cry it's alright. It would be educational for me and I won't leave."

Sakura stared at him a moment more before tears came unbidden to her eyes. The Split had gone silent, and for once, she didn't feel bogged down by either personality. She felt tears fall from her eyes and began apologizing. She was still apologizing when the waitress came with their food.

He propped an arm across her shoulders and pulled her into him when the women set their food down. "Give us a slice of that strawberry cake."

The waitress tried to peak at Sakura, but his hold had hidden her from public view. The woman nodded and hurried away. Sai looked down at her, "So then you have to admit then that there is nothing wrong with my current state?" he asked, "I am a perfect shinobi, you falter under emotional strain and your rational mind is always affected by outside and inside factors."

Sakura lowered her head, "You know you are right. So, I guess I should act like you, lose my emotion and become a drone to the cause."

"No." Sai seemed to struggle internally. "I would not like that."

"And I don't like it about you" she was wiping her eyes and smiling when the cake arrived.

"Will you just try it?" she asked as Sai just stared at her pop some frosting into her mouth. She slid a small amount onto a fork and held it out for him.

He eyed it for a moment before opening his mouth and leaning forward to take the cake into his mouth. Sakura's eyes widened and she felt a blush come over her face. She watched him close his mouth around the cake and slide from the fork looking more provocative then he was conscious of. When he sat back she had to look away. Split was laughing and speaking dirty things in her mind, but she was feeling like a worse voyeur than Jaraiya!

"It's disgusting." Sai said as he drank more coffee.

"A-alright. Sorry." She stammered as she fought the heat in her gut that had her feeling queasy.

He rose an eyebrow. "Are you sick Ugly?"

"Do you have to call me that all the time?" She snarled. "I don't call you Prick or Asshole, do I?"

"What should I call you?" he seemed to be amused.

"You're smiling." Sakura forgot all about her anger. "Is it genuine or are you just trying to hide something?"

"It is not genuine." Was all he said.

"Then why are you smiling?"

He didn't answer her, eating his food with deliberate slowness. Now that she had seen it once, Sakura couldn't help but watch his mouth work as he ate and spoke. When he formed words his lips would shape into perfect O's and she could see that he always annunciated well despite his monotone way of speaking. Wait, her brow furrowed, was he speaking?

He was speaking, and now he was staring at her like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry." She immediately met his gaze and tried not to blush. "What were you saying?"

"If you were not listening, then I was speaking compliments you will never hear again." It took her a second to realize that he was teasing her.

She grinned and chuckled. "I like that you are beginning to act so normal Sai." Or was he acting Split? She remembered all the arguments she had had with her alternate personality and suddenly wondered if that was how she was truly supposed to be.

"It comes easier now," he nodded. "Tsunade performed some sort of jutsu that removes any traces of outside jutsu that weren't my own. When she was done I felt a multitude of things that I could not explain. Unfortunately, among them was regret." He looked down into her mint green eyes.

She remembered that it had been one of the emotions they had covered only days before. "I now also suffer from a split personality." She blinked up at him. So she wasn't the only one anymore? She felt wrong when her heart seemed to lift up and sing a happy song inside her. She shouldn't be feeling joy that someone she believed to be a close friend now had to suffer a Split just like she did.

"So your Split and my Split can have fun together!" she joked.

"Split?" He ate more food and she tried not to become affected by his mouth.

"That's the name I gave my 'other' self" she smiled grimly. "It fits her, she's crazy."

"Split." He seemed to reflect on the name. "I suppose Split suits mine as well."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Alright crazy kids, it's been a while yeah? I hope you guys like this chapter enough to forgive me for the wait. I had to get bootlegged office so I could keep writing – I ran out on my thirty day trial for Microsoft student. :p I'm sorry if you think this chapter is kind of a big leap – I'm trying to get this story over with because I have a whole slew of ideas for other stories. Also, I was piss drunk when I wrote part of this. I had a pretty good weekend. I even got a new job!

YAY DRUNK!

* * *

Sakura groaned, letting her head fall back so she was staring upside down at a landscape painting she knew Sai had done himself. She was sitting on his couch, trying to identify and name all the symptoms and types of emotions, as well as the "appropriate" way to react to them. So far, Sai had asked nothing but questions – most of which had such hypothetical technicalities that he had completely irrationalized everything she had said prior about said emotion.

They had continued on like this nearly all day. She had come over early in the morning and made breakfast before they had began. Now, with the sun leaving a hazy warm glow as it began its slow descent beneath the horizon, she was tired, hungry, and irritated. Nothing seemed to be as easy as she thought it would be.

"Why can't my Split and your Split just talk this over?" she mused when she felt like she had reached the end of her rope.

"Do you think that would be the best way for me to learn?" He inquired calmly. "I haven't been able to separate it into a controllable entity." He sounded awkward as he tried to describe the personality as 'it.' After all, to Sakura, her personality was not an 'it,' she was another being altogether.

"I don't know." Sakura blanched at the idea. She didn't think it was a good idea at all! Especially knowing what might happen when her Split would finally be able to get the dark eyed man alone. Split had quite the imagination when it came to what she would do if she had free reign over Sai. "I don't think it's a good idea to try."

"Why not?" he looked at her through slightly narrowed eyes. "I am feeling…"he paused to find the right words, "curious." Even sitting across the room his quiet words seemed to thrill her. She found herself smiling slightly at his eagerness to discover his emotions but this sudden thrill was not quite innocent – something was very wrong with her today, and it had everything to do with her damn insanity.

Sakura waved her hands wildly. "Well don't be! It's going to be no different, and it isn't like I can just let her out! She just kind of slips in unnoticed and when I realize that she's there I kick her out."

"Out of where?" Sai seemed confused by her choice of words.

"Out! You know! Like out of my mind? Out of the driver's seat?" She realized how foolish she sounded and rubbed her face before letting out a frustrated sound.

Sai watched her through dark lashes and seemed to smirk a little. The smirk brought butterflies to her stomach – she had never seen the look before, and it was more than just a sexy look – it was dark and alluring. Her heart seemed to skip a beat before pounding in her ears, "S-sai?" she stammered.

"Anger triggers the split, right Ugly?" he stood from the lone chair in the corner of the room and came to sit next to her.

"What?" she began to panic as he leaned forward. His face seemed to melt into a sneer before he spoke again.

"Sasuke hated you when he left. He'll hate you when he wakes up – if he ever wakes up." The words tumbled out of his mouth with the accuracy of TenTen's shuriken.

Sakura just stared at him with wide eyes. The words ripped into her because deep inside she knew they were true. "Shut up, Sai!" She knew what he was doing, trying to signal a momentary takeover so Split would come out to play a little.

"You know Naruto blamed you for not being able to make Sasuke wake up. It's your fault that you drifted apart from team seven," a loud smack filled the room, Sai went quiet as he stared in a different direction and his cheek began to burn and turn red.

"Don't you speak ever again!" she fisted her hands in the collar of his shirt and stood, glaring down at him with nothing but acid laced malice.

He blinked up at her and then smiled. "Are you the Split?" he seemed cheerful, false cheer of course, but it was the appropriate reaction one was supposed to have when they got what they wanted.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she got even angrier at the thought of him being successful. Immediately the calm Sakura took hold and she released his collar. But he wasn't saying anything more, just smiling at her as she stepped back and simply began to breathe. "Are you his Split?" she turned his question back on him.

"Yes," his smile was not sweet – it seemed bitter, angry even. He stood in one fluid movement that had her taking three more steps backward. His smile only seemed to widen as he began to stalk her around the room. "Don't be so coy, Ugly. I haven't done anything to frighten you and you still have a job to do. I'm fully capable of feeling emotion and yet you disallow me to in this form?

She was wide-eyed at his venomous words. Was Sai's Split really such an asshole? "If you can feel them then Sai can feel them!"

"Does that not go double for you _Sakura-chan_? Perhaps its time you come to terms with your emotions and stop your pathetic sniveling? Or are you alright living a monotonous life that surrounds an unconscious man?" he spread his arms wide and let out a laugh that made her cringe. "I can't believe I've allowed me to think such _thoughts_ about you."

"Thoughts?" her brow furrowed in confusion as her back came to rest on the exit door.

"Oh, yes. Annoying thoughts – ever since that damn operation it seems he admires you. I on the other hand find you repulsive." His lip curled as if imagining unpleasant things.

She grit her teeth and without thought lashed out. She landed a kick to his stomach before gripping the cloth of his shirt at his shoulders and flipping him over. He landed on his feet with a ripped shirt as she scrambled into a hunched position a few feet away. They circled for a moment as if testing the other out, her eyes never left his as exhilaration fled through her body. She took the first swing – he caught her arm and used her momentum to slam her back against the door to the apartment. Sakura found herself heaving – he had knocked the wind out of her and yet he was still as stoic as ever. She winced when the doorknob was jammed painfully against her lower back and she yelped when he was suddenly flat against her. He simply pinned her there a moment before coming closer so he could lay his head against a spot on the door just above her shoulder.

Panicking slightly as his arms went limp by their sides, she searched frantically over the plain of his shoulder to find anything that would aid her if she could just escape. She was about to struggle when he exhaled loudly by her ear. The breath that tickled her ear and throat made her shiver and she realized that the feeling of her arms pressed against his chest and her body pinned by his was making her feel very self-conscious.

"I'm feeling a lot of things." He said simply, and she snorted. It seemed they had new things in common every day!

"What are you feeling?" She managed to grit out as she tried not to hyperventilate. No reason to let a learning experience slip by.

"Heat" he said as his hand splayed low on his stomach, "my pulse is high," his hand traveled up to his heart. "I feel tense; I feel exhausted but am perfectly energized."

Sakura had began to feel her body heating up as well, his body being so close was making her nervous and his breath pushed her hair into her face. She noticed that she had never seen the rise and fall of his chest before, hadn't even believed he could breathe, but now it was making her quake with feelings she just didn't understand. She would laugh at the situation later, she promised herself. His hand brushed innocently against her abdomen but she tensed nonetheless "Sai," she needed him to _get away_.

He leaned back from her and she felt relief flood her as cool air filled her lungs. She managed to hold her hand over her chest and breathe, anger raising again as she felt a long tirade building in her mind. She opened her mouth to let it loose and his mouth crashed into hers. She yelped and began pushing at him frantically. He grabbed her wrists and she tried to ignore how his mouth on hers felt sloppy – like he had never done it before, and yet still managed to make her legs begin to shake. She managed to break free and land a flat palm against his chest to push him away.

"What are you doing!?" a fist knocked him to the floor. Her heart was pounding in her ears while he stared up at her innocently from the floor.

"I-I don't know" Sakura watched a strange look cross over his face, and she realized that Sai had less control over his personality disorder then she did.

"It's fine – no it's not fine – but just…I guess don't do it again! Keep better control over your disorder!" she shakily leaned forward to help him to his feet.

His palm was sweaty when she reached down, and so was hers. They were both nervous, and Sakura's pulse still thundered in her ears. "Sakura?"

"Hm?" she looked down at him since he didn't seem to want to budge from the floor.

"Our personalities only act on feelings that we don't express ourselves…so does this mean by expressing these feelings they would lose purpose and go away?"

"I'd never thought of it before…"she pondered this a second. "I guess it's possible. Sai? Are you getting up?" She watched him stare to somewhere over her shoulder.

"No." with a firm yank he had her toppled on top of him, and his mouth was firm against hers. She was so shocked she hadn't reacted, and now she was staring down at him as there faces lay hidden behind a veil of short pink strands. "I know what I feel for." He said simply, and she felt something between them change for good.

* * *


End file.
